Soul Eater Songfics
by Tsubaki2014Maka
Summary: A complation of Soul Eater Songfics by me. Respect one another, constructive critizim is appericated, no flames, be polite about your opinion on this story, another's thoughts, actions or choice of words, and please, NO FIGHTING. Metallica - "The Day That Never Comes" Daughtry - "Over You" Blake Sheldon - "Austin" Eminen (ft Skylar Grey) - "I Need A Doctor"


**Morning Ruckuses..**

By: Brianna Skeebsz

Fandom: Soul Eater

Pairings: none

**SPINOFF TO DOTT (Dawn Of The Truth)**

**DOTT IS NOT UPLOADED YET. **

CHARACTERS ELDEST TO YOUNGEST.

Tsubakie 36

Waru /DECEASED/

Ashrua *HUMAN* (young) 16 1/2

Masamune *HUMAN* (young) 16

Hiro (young) 15 3/4

Ox (young) 15 1/2

Harvar (young) 15

Kim (young) 14

Black*Star (young) 13 3/4

Jackie (young) 13 1/2

Tsubaki (young) 12

Tsubakie was woken up by the sound of Ashura, his oldest daughter, awakening & going down the stairs. He was a light sleeper, so was Ashrua. But Tsubaki, his youngest daughter, Masamune, his eldest son, & Black*Star, his youngest son, slept like bears. He can only remember his other children, which were sent away.

Ashrua, the eldest, was born during an attack by the demons, & the devil gave her that name.

Hiro, the 3rd eldest child, he had saved his mother's life because of his powers, giving him that name.

Ox, the forth eldest, was born on a train while oxen ran beside the train & he was named Ox.

Harvar, the fifth child, was named after an angle who saved him, Harvar, & he was given that name from the heavens.

Kim was named after her grandmother, Kiminus. Kiminus delivered her granddaughter, but Kim didn't have a proper heart rate when she was born & Kiminus nursed her to proper health.

Black*Star, the seventh child, as a child, he came close to saving somebody whom was being attacked by White*Star & with his angle powers, he teleported White*Star about a mile away. He never came back to attack the person but the civilian died of blood loss.

Jacqueline was named after a great angle whom once saved the entire world from destruction by giving her life, she was Jackie's aunt & passed down the weapon form of a lantern to Jacqueline.

Last, the youngest but not the least, Tsubaki, she was named after her father. She looked a lot like him. The eyes, the black hair, the facial structure, the consideration for others, the patience, weapon forms. Almost everything. That's why she was named after him, she was so much like him, he couldn't think of any other name, he'd run dry & wasn't expecting her.

Tsubakie went down stairs & opened the newspaper. Masamune was quietly getting something to eat until.

**FUSH**

He found himself stunned. Then realized, he'd just been pants'd. "ASHURA!" The black haired boy yelled in pure frustration as Ashrua ran the opposite direction. He was pants'd, embarrassed, plus he was now covering his navy blue underwear.

"No running in the house" Tsubakie scolded, "Masamune, pull up your pants"

Seconds later Black*Star called out, "DDDAAAAADD"

"I don't want to hear it nor do I want to know" Tsubakie yelled back out. Meanwhile Ashrua & Masamune were playing slappies. "Damn it, Mas!" Ashrua yelled.

"No cussing" their father scolded again, only to be shrugged off by Ashura & slapped again by Masamune. She cusses again. "Get her Masamune" he said as Ashura went pale & was slapped again. He thought his daughter was doing something disruptive "Tsubaki, no" he scolded. "I wasn't doin' nuffin!" Tsubaki said back. She recently got her front tooth pulled out, it was funny when she talked. He covered his face as his eldest child was slapped again by her younger brother. 'Imagine what it's be like with ALL of them here...' he though to himself, he did think about it & honestly, it was pretty scary. There was a ring at the door bell. There stood a police officer, Hiro, Ox, Harvar, Kim, & Jackie.

"Sorry sir, there's been a terrible mistake, there was no need to take your children away, here they are" he said. Tsubakie stepped aside as the five children with book bags, shoulder bags & suitcases stepped in, it was probably their personal belongings.

"Thank you very much" Tsubakie thanked

"No problem, sir, have a nice day" the officer said politely.

"you too" Tsubakie said as the officer turned & walked away.

Tsubakie doesn't hate his kids, it's just he doesn't think he can deal with all of them. This is going to be a long day.


End file.
